I'm Fucked
by Mommyof1
Summary: Bella moves in across from Edward. She is different than any girl he's met, and that drives him after her. Can she resist his charm and the butterflies. Does she want too? Bella leads the relaxed life like Edward, their perfect right? but what about nosy Jacob Black who is also crushing on Bella. ? Weed and drinking mildly. Rated M for view


**I own no characters, they respectfully belong to SM. Please review, even the simplest comments help fuel my righting, also check out some of my other stories!**

* * *

"I like these boots" I smiled admiring the light brown mid calf boots on my feet, they were flat of course, my clumsy ass would drop in a second in heels. And they looked great with the white and pink sundress I had on and my jean jacket, my long brown curls hung off my shoulders down my back, framing my small form.

"okay grab em'. They have some in black too with fringe around the top cuff, we will get both" Mom smiled taking the brown boots "oh and these!" She grabbed a pair of nude flats as she made her way to the register as I returned my old black converse.

i made my way up behind her, our cart was practically overflowing. We ended up leaving about and hour later, the mall had been a strenuously tormenting experience. Renee (mom) had gotten me an iphone 5, 7 tanktops in various colors; some patterned, some with lace. She got me jeans, skinny and stretch; sweatpants, yoga pants, 25 various tops; some t-shirts, and a few small men's button-ups.( they are great to sleep in) And a few sweaters, scarfs hoodies and leggings and my favorite. Beanies And against my moms "better judgement" some rasta slippers. I loved all that I got, but I detest shopping.

When we arrived at my new home... Yes MY. Mom and me had lived in Arizona until 3 days ago when she told me she was moving to Los Angels with her fiancé Phil. Oh but to makeup for it I'll buy you a home in Forks so I'd be near my dad Charlie in La Push, and I'll get you a blue Toyota Camri and I'll buy you a new wardrobe and leave you with a credit card that has a 3,000$ limit a month. Well it did cushion the blow.

Id be turning 19 in a month so I didn't really mind living on my own, I did my classes online so I didn't mind that I'd have my peace and quiet but I'd also be alone here. The new neighbor.

As I got the last of my bags piled by the door, and a promos to call mom tomorrow I hugged her bye and began piling the bags in the living-room. As I went to retrieve my Holster bag I saw a girl, my age but very petite, she was looking down at all the bags with a smile and her fist raised to knock on the open door.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan" I smiled and came beside her on the porch. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to creep up. I'm Alice Cullen, my brother lives across the street, and I live down the street with my husband Jasper. I hope I don't sound weird but I know we will be great friends." She smiled and hugged me for a quick second. I giggled and blushed deep red.

"hey Edward! Come meet Bella!" I looked up and saw Alice calling to the house across the street to a gorgeous bronze haired boy was walking over.

Hmmm her brother looked quite different than Alice, she was a tiny pixi with short spikes hair, he has very tall and slightly muscular with an unruly bronze bed head. As he came up closer I saw that they were equally beautiful and had the same deep green eyes, he wore a crooked grin as he sauntered up my porch in his tight tanktop and jeans.

"Edward this is my new friend Bella Swan, she is your new neighbor. Oh Bella do you live alone and how old are you? I never asked." she rambled tward me.

"I'm about to turn 19 next month and yeah I live here alone." I smiled and turned to Edward.

"Nice to meet you Edward" I held my hand out, he raised a delicious eyebrow at me and smiled taking my small hand in his large one. Can eyebrows be sexy?

"the pleasure is mine Bella" he smirked still shaking my hand.

"Welllll Bella let me get your number I have to go get Lilly from Esme's, our mom and head home to Jasper." She winked, and aww she had a daughter.

"Here" I removed my hand from Edwards and pulled out my phone out of my jean pocket on my jacket. Handing it to Alice she smiled and programed her number.

" well have to get together tomorrow or something, id love for you to meet Jasper an Lilly" she beemed.

"id love that, um Alice how old are you. No offence." I blushed

"no offense taken Bella, im 19 and so is Edward. Jasper is 20 and my Lilly is 1" she grinned and hugged me.

"I hate to run but I'll talk to you guys later, bye Bella! Bye Edward!" she waved and headed off the porch to her car.

"So" I looked up startled at Edward, he had been so quiet.

"Ha sorry I didn't mean to startle you" he winked

"I'll leave you to get settled in, I saw all those shopping bags" he smiled.

"Don't remind me, I hate shopping" I groaned out.

"you don't like shopping?" he questioned like I said I was an alien.

"um no? It's kinda lame as fuck" his laughter cut me off.

"What" I laughed out

"sorry I wasn't expecting you to say that" he smiled crookedly and I got lost in those green eyes for a moment.

"Well maybe you should start to expect me to surprise you then" I winked and opened my door.

"I'll be seeing you around Miss. Surprising Bella Swan" he bowed and headed off my porch back to his house.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, my stomach felt full off butterflies as I couldn't help the grin on my face.

i kept that grin on my face while I put away my new clothe's and accessories up and I remained on my face while I got ready for bed, the last thought before I closed my eyes to sleep was one thing.

Im Fucked.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
